


Aire, soy al aire. Del viento, no.

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aire Soy, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob boss, And Tony sort of not tries to fix him, Another Mafia Boss AU, Based on a song, Broken Peter Parker, Gen, I Wrote This On My Phone, M/M, Minor Violence, Mob Boss Tony Stark, Past Abuse, Poor Peter is in bad shape, somebody take them away from me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: A los 16 fue que Tony le encontró. A los 17 le entregó su primer arma. A los 19 le compartió una copa de champán, a los 21 le regaló un beso y a lo largo de todos esos años le cuidó con ojo de águila y miedo a lastimarle.





	Aire, soy al aire. Del viento, no.

**Author's Note:**

> Por poner el reproductor en shuffle di con una canción toque tenía años que no escuchaba y así nació esta historia. 
> 
> Aire soy— Miguel Bosé y Ximena Sariñara

_ Aire, soy al aire. Del viento, no. _

Tony escupió la sangre que escurría por su cara y a duras penas se inmutó del sabor metálico que comenzaba a expandirse por su boca, revisaban cada habitación, una por una. Llevándose los pocos escombros útiles, creando un camino de destrucción y restos de sangre fresca. 

Pateó una puerta luego de deshacer el cerrojo y se sorprendió ante la escena que le recibió —y no había muchas cosas que sorprendiesen al joven Stark, luego de crecer en las calles, rodeado de sangre—. 

Era un pequeño. Un muchachito que no debía pasar de los quince años, encadenado a la pared. Sus muñecas juntas en unos grilletes, guindaban por encima de su cabeza; su cabello despeinado y rebelde escondía su rostro, más desde su sitio Anthony podía divisar líneas rojizas y moretones por todo su cuello. Estaba desnudo en totalidad y lo único que prevenía el verle era su posición, encogido sobre si mismo, con las piernas juntas contra su pecho. 

Por todo su cuerpo se expandían la marcas de su sufrimiento. Tony no creía poder encontrar algún retazo de piel limpia. 

Escuchó cómo Barnes se acercaba y se detuvo en seco a pocos pasos de distancia; Bucky escaneaba la habitación, pero casi sin querer sus ojos siempre terminaban en la menuda figura escondida a plena vista. 

—Tony? —Barnes le dedicó una media mirada y sintió grima al reconocer que el muchacho parecía no respirar. 

—Le vamos a sacar. 

Tony se acercó despacio y arrugó la nariz ante la mezcla de olores rancios de sangre, orina y semen. 

Quedó de cuclillas frente al muchacho y tocó su frente, alejando los mechones de cabello; el chico abrió los ojos de improviso sobresaltándole. El muchacho gimió adolorido y escapó de entre sus manos, juntando la espalda contra la pared comenzó a temblar. 

Tony alzó las manos y se alejó tres pasos mostrando el camino libre hacia la puerta. Bucky relajó los hombros al darse cuenta que el chico sí estaba vivo y se recalcó en el umbral de la puerta. 

—Estás a salvo. —Susurró Tony arrodillándose frente al muchacho, importaba poco el ensuciar sus ropas. —Ya estás a salvo. —El chico permaneció en silencio y todavía no dejaba de temblar, Tony pensó en quitarse la chaqueta y cubrir su desnudez, pero no quería asustarle con sus acciones; por ello optó por acercar una mano a la altura del rostro del más pequeño y probar que no tenía intención alguna de lastimarle. —Vas a estar bien. —El pequeño finalmente le encontró la mirada y un hueco obscuro y sin fondo comenzó a formarse en su interior. Un rostro dulce casi inocente, cubierto de suciedad y atrocidades, el par de ojos opacos le hizo temblar el corazón. 

Aun sin decir nada, pero sin mostrarse reticente a su cercanía, Tony tomó el silencio como respuesta positiva, el chico no dejaba de mirarle y alcanzó las esposas de sus muñecas. 

Tony le vio quejarse sin voz al tironear del otro extremo de las vendas que le mantenían preso y se disculpó en ahogados respiros. Escuchó movimiento a sus espalda y pronto recibió una llave; tal parecía que en la casa todavía quedaba algún habitante que pudiese darle información útil, cómo el poder liberar al pequeño prisionero. 

El chico gruñó ante el sorpresivo cambio en la posición de sus brazos y sintió miedo de si quiera intentar mover los dedos; Tony posó las cadenas junto al chico y de cuenta nueva alzó una mano en su dirección para asegurarle que se encontraba a salvo. 

Observó cómo el muchacho intentó inclinarse en su dirección, pero estaba demás de cansado por lo que sólo puso suspirar derrotado y parpadear despacio y solemne. 

—Vamos a sacarte de aquí. —Como en un principio tuvo la intención, rodeó al más pequeño en una mullida cobija y le cargó en brazos llevándole lejos. Si Anthony podía sentir cada hueso de su espalda y contar sus costillas, era solo razón extra para hacer pagar a los causantes de tal atrocidad. 

* * *

_El cielo. Este cielo es de quién._

* * *

En el camino a su escondite descubrió que el nombre del más joven era Peter, le había ofrecido agua que bebió a sorbos y se ahogó accidental arrancando lastimeras lágrimas contra sus mejillas. 

Peter dormitaba contra su regazo y se negaba a alejarse de la calidez que Anthony representaba, encogido contra el pecho del moreno, escondiendo el rostro contra su cuello, Tony había dejado de sentir el brazo izquierdo debido a la constante presión, pero nada en el mundo le haría cambiar de posición; ninguno de los dos estaba realmente cómodo y aún así era lo que necesitaban. 

Una vez dentro de la seguridad de casa —una alejada propiedad a las afueras de la ciudad; casi nadie sabía de su existencia—, fue recibido por Natasha quien sólo arqueó una ceja curiosa al darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo; le habían dicho del paradero de rehenes dentro del escondite de la banda de idiotas que intentaba adentrarse a la ciudad, pero jamás imaginó se trataría de un niño. 

—Qué haremos con él? —Esa era una buena pregunta, Anthony no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacer; ninguno de ellos estaba capacitados para cuidar de un niño, más la mera idea de dejarle en un hospital o en algún orfanato le hacía saborear su propia bilis. 

—Por ahora solo le dejaremos dormir. 

* * *

_Volarme y al tiempo volar._

* * *

El rostro de Peter se iluminaba gracias al sinuoso resplandor de las velas, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor; sus mejillas se inflaron mostrando su alegría y le encontró la mirada al otro lado de la habitación. Le cantaban feliz cumpleaños. 

Tony no daba cuenta del paso del tiempo, a él le parecía casi imposible el reconocer que había pasado un año desde que le encontró; un año en el que Peter divagaba las noches por los pasillos de la casa, se escondía debajo de las escaleras y lloraba sin siquiera respirar ante cualquier sonido extraño. Un año en el que el pequeño había memorizado el compás de su respiración y el peso de sus pasos al andar; Peter era capaz de reconocer cada uno de los habitantes de la casa gracias a su oído. 

Peter sopló las velas y recibió una ovación de aplausos y silbidos alegres que le sobresaltaron haciéndole aferrarse al filo de la mesa, el muchacho se volvió casi un experto en esconder sus reacciones —él entendía que era algo positivo, le estaban celebrando después de todo—, más Tony era capaz de ver detrás de la cortina de valor. 

Pedazos de pastel y crema fueron repartidos, compartieron una cena familiar y Peter suspiró cansado luego de recargarse en su cuerpo, descansando la mejilla contra la piel cálida de su brazo descubierto; Tony estaba usando una simple camiseta gráfica con el nombre de alguna banda y un par de pantalones formales, ceñidos a su figura. 

—Te divertiste? —Peter asintió silencioso y escuchó a Tony reír por lo bajo luego de esconder un bostezo. —Bien. —Peter sintió una caricia corta en su cabello y se inclinó siguiendo el calor. —Ve a tu habitación. Hay una sorpresa más. —Peter se separó sorprendido y parpadeó veces seguidas, para luego salir disparado en dirección a las escaleras, ofreciendo disculpas en apagados chillidos al tropezar con otros. 

Natasha se le acercó. 

—No creas que no sé qué es lo que le regalaste. —Más que una reprimenda, la chica sonaba divertida. Tony imaginó la delgada y afilada hojilla del elegante cuchillo que descansaba sobre la cama de Peter. 

—No creas que no sé qué es lo que han estado haciendo en los últimos meses. —Le devolvió sin un palmo de vergüenza. Él en realidad estaba agradecido. 

Meses atrás tuvieron que dejar la calma y seguridad de lo que habían comenzado a llamar hogar; los negocios no se detenían y era más que obvio que las represalias no tardarían en tocar puerta, por eso preferían volver a la ciudad. Esa sería la primera vez que Peter saldría. 

Tony se negaba a alejar a Peter de su lado y al mismo tiempo le preocupaba el tenerle demasiado cerca, él no era el más cuidadoso de todos aun cuando sabía contenerse mejor que Rogers, pero estaba seguro que en el momento en que algún idiota hiciese un comentario sobre Peter o siquiera le viese de manera equivocada, él no iba a contenerse. 

Y contenerse no pudo. 

Peter descansaba a su espalda, Tony le mantenía protegido, ademas Bucky estaba a su lado y Natasha le miraba atenta desde el umbral de la puerta al otro lado de la habitación; fue por ello que lo vio venir. 

Al lado contrario de Bucky junto a Peter estaba uno de los hombres de Toones. 

Estaban reunidos para intentar llegar a un acuerdo, Tony estaba seguro de lo que quería y eso era mantener a los idiotas lejos de Queens; él seguía filoso los gestos del hombre que buscaba convencerle, por lo que descuidólas manos escurridizas de uno de sus acompañantes. 

Peter vestía uno de sus sweaters, uno de esos que le quedaba extra grande y por ende se resbalaba de tanto en tanto dejando al descubierto un retazo de piel blanquecina. 

Natasha sacó su arma al tiempo que Peter gritó aterrado al sentir las uñas afiladas del extraño clavarse en su cuello; lo que asombró al resto de los presentes fue Peter, quien se abalanzó contra Tony, quitándole el arma que sabía el hombre mantenía segura tras su espalda y quitándole el seguro, apuntó a la frente del desconocido. Y susurró con odio tambaleante. 

—No me toques. 

Horas más tarde, Peter limpiaba sus manos ensangrentadas sin poder parar de llorar haciéndole sentir culpable. Culpable de hacerle recordar obscuras memorias, más no había ni un ápice de culpa al haber dejado inconsciente a cada uno de los hombres en la habitación. Todos pagarían el error cometido por uno. 

Tony despertó desorientado, la obscuridad a las afueras de su ventana le hacía saber que era temprano en demasía y se cuestionó silencioso qué podría haberle despertado, cuando le escuchó. 

Peter descansaba al otro lado de su cama, envuelto en sábanas y escondido bajo almohadas, se removía inquieto y Tony se sentó sintiéndose más despierto al escucharle llorar en sueños. 

Encendió la luz junto a la cama e intentó llamarle, atraer su atención fuera de los brazos de Morfeo más al ser inútil, se acercó despacio y le acarició el cabello. 

—Peter. —Peter solo se hundía escapando de la luz. —Pete, pequeño. Despierta. —Sintió el pulso acelerado en su cuello y dejó una mano sobre su hombro; Peter se levantó alarmado y cayó de bruces en el suelo, se cubrió casi por completo aún cuando se sentía asfixiado y buscó alejarse del contacto. Se sintió avergonzado y culpable al reconocer el rostro de Tony quien le miraba herido. Él nunca antes había reaccionado así. 

Él nunca antes había sentido miedo de Tony. 

Peter lo que quería era poder ser capaz de acercarse, poder ser capaz de tocarle con las manos y sentirse seguro; Tony le hacia sentirse seguro. Peter lloró el resto de la nochey a Tony le fue imposible volver a la cama, permaneció a su lado, sentado en la cercanía y por momentos antes de caer dormido creyó sentir un roce fantasmal entre sus manos. 

* * *

_Aire, soy al aire. Del viento, no._

* * *

Las carcajadas de Peter eran tan o incluso más burbujeantes que la champaña que estaban bebiendo. Stephen Strange había llegado de visita a la ciudad y estaba claro que ellos no iban a olvidar su hospitalidad; de cuenta nueva regresaron a vivir en un edificio céntrico. 

Tony le veía bailar del brazo de Barnes y un extraño fuego incómodo se asentó en su estómago, Stephen le ofreció una copa de fresca bebida junto a una media sonrisa burlona. 

—Stark.

—Strange. 

—Sabes? Comienzo a entender el atractivo del muchacho. —Tony no le dignificó con una respuesta, simplemente se limitó a arquear una ceja y beber de su trago. —No por nada corren las historias a las afueras de la ciudad y a las otras provincias. —Tony le lanzó una fugaz mirada como muestra de su curiosidad a la espera del final del relato. —Una pequeña belleza en el corazón de Nueva York resguardada ferozmente por el clan Stark. Todavía escuchó susurros de los sucedido hace años. —Tony apretó la mandíbula ante la mención del suceso y Stephen le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro para tratar de sacarle de su espiral. Él entendía a la perfección cómo Tony se sentía. —Se ve feliz. —Stephen dio un corto brindis con su copa vacía y se alejó. 

Peter le encontró en el balcón, había bailado con Bucky y Natasha e incluso con Steve un par de canciones, el señor Strange le pidió una canción y él se sintió inseguro al no encontrar a Tony en la habitación. Aceptó cuidadoso, sabía lo importante que era mantener buenas relaciones con el hombro y agradeció en un respiro la actitud recatada del mayor; Strange le tocaba en lo más mínimo, solo mantenía un agarre con un mano levemente entrelazada y se convertía en una memoria recurrente la sombra de la calidez a nivel de su cintura. 

Tony mantenía una nueva copa entre las manos pero se negaba a beber de ella, estaba cansado y quería volver a casa; Peter le contempló en silencio y se sintió tentado a abrazarle la espalda, rodearle la cintura con los brazos y posar la mejilla contra la chaqueta del traje, Peter de verdad quería. 

En cambio, llegó a su lado y se recargó contra su hombro, en los últimos meses había crecido, estirándose lo suficiente como para alcanzarle. 

—Quiero volver a casa. —Habló por lo bajo, su pensamiento resonando entre los labios del más joven; sus palabras perdiéndose en el vaho de su boca. Tony le rodeó por encima de los hombros en un medio abrazo, habían recorrido un largo camino para poder llegar hasta ese momento. Él asintió y la opresión en su pecho se vio más ligera gracias a la brillante sonrisa que Peter le dedicó; nadie pensaría dos veces en reclamar si Peter ya estaba cansado aunque Tony imaginaba que Stephen sabría la verdad. 

Con dedos ligeros Peter le quitó la copa, dándole un sorbo antes de dejarla sobre la mesa más cercana y Tony suprimió una sonrisa por encima de la coronilla del pequeño.

* * *

_Que sin ti soy nadie._

* * *

Encontrar a Peter en su habitación ya no era extraño, era más habitual de lo que la gustaba pensar, lo que le dejaba para pensar era las condiciones en las que le había encontrado. El muchacho en cuestión le daba la espalda, miraba desinteresado por la ventana aunque lo único que podía apreciar era una obscuridad fría de abismo; Peter vestía sus ropas. 

Una de las olvidadas camisetas con algún diseño ilógico y sus pantalones de algodón, era obvio que eran demasiado grandes, la tela extra se arremolinaba en sus tobillos y al mismo tiempo acentuaba su cintura y la curva esponjosa de sus glúteos. 

Sus rulos estaban libres y despeinados, parecían tener vida propia gracias al constante soplar del cálido viento veraniego, una olvidada taza de café descansaba en la mesa, su taza. Y entre sus dedos danzaba un cigarro a medio morir. 

—Pete? —Peter se giró para verle y Tony fue golpeado con el mismo semblante opaco y apagado que le recibió por primera vez hace tantos años atrás. Sus manos temblaron en el recuerdo y caminó cauteloso hasta estar a pasos de distancia del muchacho, siendo capaz de alcanzarle con un brazo más dejándole es decisión a Peter. 

—Nadie sabía si ibas a despertar. —Peter se abrazó a si mismo y se sintió enojado al no poder controlar sus reacciones frente al mayor; él había pasado horas en el hospital teniendo como acompañante el constante resonar que indicaba el latido del corazón del hombre y luego, otras horas más cuando finalmente fue trasladado fuera de cuidados intensivos. 

Años habían pasado desde que Peter había llegado a su vida, pero tal parece que sus captores no querían olvidar. Tony permaneció desaparecido por semanas. 

Había algo en el semblante vulnerable y honesto de Peter que le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca y una vez más le llenaba de culpa. Tony no sabía porqué le hacía llorar de tal manera, si lo único que deseaba era hacerle feliz. 

—No puedes dejarme de nuevo, Tony. —Él escuchó de los demás cómo Peter se había encerrado en su despacho y no descansó hasta dar con su paradero. Vasos y platos, porcelanas y vidrios se escuchaban resonar a distintas horas de la madrugada alertando al resto de los ocupantes de la casa de un nuevo intento fallido. —No puedes dejarme. 

—Pete... 

Peter acortó la distancia de un paso dejando caer al suelo el olvidado cigarrillo y se aferró a sus ropas como nunca antes se imaginó capaz de hacerlo; la cercanía era abrumadora. Tony dominaba sus sentidos y solo vio una salida para hacerle entender todo su desesperación y alivio. 

Peter le besó forzado y vergonzoso, sus labios resecos ardían más de negaba a separarse. Nunca mas volvería a separarse de Tony. 

* * *

_Sin ti, yo no. Sin ti, sin ti yo no._


End file.
